1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns improvements in or relating to a retrofit height adjustable seat primarily for use on a chair and like apparatus for raising and lowering a seat of a chair.
2. Related Art
The present invention is an improvement over the teachings in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,248 which pertained to a retrofit adjustable seat for connection to a conventional wheelchair having a frame, wheels, a wheelchair seat and back operably connected thereto. Such a seat comprised a base with releasable connector for connecting the base to the frame of the wheelchair, a retrofit seat, and an elevator operably connecting the base and the retrofit seat for adjustably elevating the retrofit seat to a selectable height.
Even with the improvements made to the art, the prior invention did not lend itself to ready use on various types of chairs and there remained a need to improve the art. Further, there is a need for a retrofit height adjustable seat for a chair which allows for easy collapsible operation and ease of use for various types of chairs.